Symphony of destruction
by Freya's Valhalla
Summary: When the 'Eye of the moon' plan is completed; Madara settles in Konoha and becomes the ruler of the world, Itachi and Sasuke must take control of the situation, Sakura is turned into a slave and Naruto... is missing. Full summary inside. *Hiatus*
1. I

**I came up with this random and paranoiac story the other day and I thought 'what the hell, just start writing and see where this goes'. So here's the 1st chapter of whatever this will turn out to be.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>The only thing you need to know is the story takes place once Madara has completed his 'Eye of the moon' plan, the Juubi is sealed inside him, all Akatsuki are alive and there will be lemons further on.

It will be dark, paranoid, angsty and perverse.

* * *

><p><strong>xxXxx<strong>

Genjutsu. A skill that attacks the enemy subtly, in such a cautious and imperceptible form that it doesn't cause scars, cuts or bruises. It doesn't even draw blood. It hammers the opponent's mind instead of its body, it filters in its system, its mind, and it channels the victim's chakra flow to manipulate the pray and if sustained for a long period, even brainwash it. It alters its senses and the executor can operate in the victim's mind at free will to make the situation, the _illusion_, as most plausible as possible. Because genjutsu is just an appellation to designate what is commonly known as _'illusory techniques'_. And speaking of illusory techniques and illusions, it unavoidably takes our mind to raise the next questions: "what is _real_? What is an _illusion_? Is the illusion less existent than reality itself? And therefore, what is _existence_?"

But let's not rush, because none of that did really matter to them at first, because there's only one thing that crosses your mind when you hear the words '_illusion_' and '_trapped_' in the same sentence: _'I need to get out'_.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

* * *

><p>'I'm dead' was the first thought that crossed Sasuke's mind once he was able to process any information. He felt light headed, tired and sweaty. His eyes were shut, his muscles felt extremely sore and he couldn't even hear nor feel his own heartbeat. A cold breeze caressed his face and upper back as he felt his body be carried away, as if he were rising towards heaven. That was of course, until he remembered he would never be granted to even get near such a place if it existed. He slowly opened his eyes while he tried to move but desisted once he felt his full body ache and his muscles cramp. He pressed his lids shut again involuntarily and hissed in pain.<p>

"You're awake" he heard a voice mutter next to him.

Sasuke froze when he realized whose voice it was and his heartbeat finally seemed to awaken from a deep sleep, pounding wildly in his chest. He opened his eyes and saw some black hair strands waving across the air; his own chest resting against the other ones back. It was then Sasuke also realized he wasn't flying up anywhere and was definitely not dead but instead was being carried through a dusty field by Itachi. A million thoughts and images started to race through his mind which made his head hurt almost unbearably. He was extremely confused and the pain wasn't helping to ease or calm him down. He barely glanced around him and saw nothing but dust, rocky soil and darkness.

"Why are _you_ here? What's going on…? Where are…" Sasuke winced in pain as he tried to recompose himself, still leaning on his brother's back.

"Don't move" Itachi warned entering the dense forest, jumping from one tree to another.

Sasuke tightened his grip over Itachi's cloak with his remaining strength as his head started to swirl. He felt his temperature decrease and his body was getting number every second.

"I'm… going to die…" Sasuke managed to mumble, resting his head on Itachi's upper back.

Itachi kept silent. Was he? Itachi wasn't a medic; the only thing he could see was Sasuke's chakra was totally drained and anyone could perceive that by looking at his brother's state. Saskuke's body was bruised and Itachi could feel the blood drip from his numerous scars soak his cloak. Sasuke's body was also starting to shiver slightly both from the cold and the blood loss which made Itachi fasten the pace.

"We're close" Itachi finally said in a casual tone, as if everything was okay and his little brother wasn't actually practically dying behind him. He thought how strange it felt having to act like the big brother again, hiding any hint of alarm to not increase Sasuke's fears. Maybe some things really did remain undisturbed even after death.

Sasuke bit his lip as he breathed heavily, trying to stay awake. There were too many things he needed to know and if he was really dying, it had to be then. He knew there wasn't much time left before he either fainted or traveled to the other world, he had to choose his words wisely but he could only come up with a bunch of questions and statements to bark at Itachi all at once and some were probably not even coherent. After all, he was in no state to _be_ coherent.

"You promised" Sasuke choked out. Itachi slightly tilted his head sideways and rolled his eyes over his back in Sasuke's direction as he kept jumping from tree to tree.

"You promised we'd talk later…" he coughed, pressing his eyes shut together at the pain "and _now_ is _later_."

Itachi couldn't believe how stubborn Sasuke was. He was at the verge of death and yet he still claimed for answers, some of them which he did not even have while others he was not ready to voice.

"This is not the right moment. And you should not speak."

"Shit Itachi, I'm dying… they will not be another moment" Sasuke would've even laughed at his brother's evasiveness if he knew it wouldn't cause him insufferable pain. Death. Itachi remembered how delightful that word had sounded to him coming from Sasuke's lips in the old Uchiha lair when they had fought, yet now instead it sounded like venom sliding through his throat as it referred to Sasuke's upcoming decease.

"We're almost there"

"Where are we going…? Sasuke whispered.

"Yugakure, the Land of Hot water"

"Why…?"

"It's close"

Sasuke had never been there, although he knew of its existence since it was located next to both the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. He was pretty sure he had fought Madara between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Hot Water, which meant they couldn't be too far away from it.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked; his teeth grating. Tons of scenes filled his memory and he was desperately trying to convey which ones belonged to the previous events and which ones were unessential at the moment. He saw Itachi smile at him as he poked his head before dying, the masked man from Akatsuki reveal the demolishing truth, black flames emerging from his bloody eye, a monstrous armor wrapping him and charging against countless enemies, darkness, Danzo exploding, Sakura and Kakashi trying to kill him, transplanting his brother's eyes, more darkness, meeting Itachi resurrected, fighting against Kabuto, rushing towards a new coming roar, Naruto screaming at him as they were both stroked by a powerful force, Madara grinning evilly and then… nothing.

Itachi once more kept silent at his brother's inquisitiveness. He was sure about the answer, yet on the other hand he was not so sure he wanted to voice it. There was a clear and straight response to it, no beating around the bush, but it felt as if saying it really sentenced the situation and that for Itachi, was heartrending. Not only had he failed in guiding his little brother to a peaceful future, he had also failed to settle it down upon the country he had sacrificed his existence for. Double failure. He had failed as a brother and had failed as a shinobi.

"We lost" Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart seemed to skip a few beats. What did that exactly mean? Where were Naruto and the others? And what happened to Madara?

"And…? You could be more precise for once…" Sasuke didn't even have the energy to frown in pain anymore, his skin was as pale as snow and it was quickly becoming a purplish tone as his clasp on his brother's fabric was also loosening.

"And his selfish plan has been completed"

No.

"You mean…" Sasuke was unable to end the sentence.

"Yes" Itachi paused as he jumped down to the ground, leaving the forest behind "he has projected _mugen tsukuyomi _through the moon" Itachi renewed the pace, walking towards a village that stood up ahead. Sasuke was left speechless. He lifted his gaze and glanced around the village as he could but his vision was blurring and he felt extremely nauseous.

"Itachi…" he murmured almost inaudible. The named one speeded up; he knew time was running out, Sasuke needed to stay still and rest; otherwise he would not make it. As he rushed through the streets, most villagers turned to stare at the couple, some with a concerned look and others with a frightened one. They were probably wondering what a foreigner carrying a bleeding young boy was doing in a peasant village. Itachi was thankful that he hadn't been summoned by the edo tensei with his forehead protector and that Sasuke had left behind his years ago; that way no one could be certain that they were ninjas since Sasuke had been stripped of all weapons and he on the other hand could hide them under his cloak.

Itachi noticed the signboard of an Inn and hurried towards it.

"I need a room" he declared eyeing sharply at the receptionist. The young auburn haired girl stared at him in shock, her chestnut colored eyes looking first at his stylized handsome face and then at his bloodied cloak, realizing someone was resting over him.

"S-sure… how many nights will"

"Indefinitely. Just give me a room with a bathroom and hot water" he intervened hastily. He could feel Sasuke's body cramp. She turned around to pick up a pair of keys and he grabbed them quickly from her hands before heading up stairs.

"Do you need a doctor?" She asked worried, still dazed at the view.

"No" he answered bluntly as he disappeared up in the second floor. 'I need a miracle'.

As soon as he entered the room, he locked the door behind him and walked towards the bed, placing Sasuke carefully on the mattress. Sasuke's eyes were shut and he only let go a low grunt at the movement. Itachi stared at his wounded sweaty and bloody body and cursed himself for not knowing medical ninjutsu at a time like this. He approached the bathroom and picked up a bunch of towels next to the sink, opened the water tab and waited for hot water to come out. He then grabbed a couple of towels and placed them under the water jet until there were fully soaked. He took both the now wet towels and the other dry ones and went back to Sasuke's side. The once white sheets had already turned into a deep red and Sasuke laid still on them.

Itachi sat next to his brother and left the towels on the bedside table. He placed one hand on his forehead and felt how cold Sasuke was, his lips were dry and parted and despite the ache he seemed relaxed. He placed his other hand on his wrist, trying to feel Sasuke's pulse. Itachi could feel his own racing, hoping it wasn't too late. Sasuke's eyes twitched and he finally catched sight of his heartbeat; it was almost indecipherable but Itachi managed to feel a pair of throbs. He grabbed one of the wet towels and placed it on Sasuke's forehead as he grabbed a dry one and rubbed it gently over Sasuke's chest and stomach, wiping off all the blood he could.

"Tsss…" Sasuke protested as Itachi brushed over his deep and aching scars. Once he could see the full length of them he threw the dirty towel on the floor, removed his cloak and started to rip it as neatly as possible. He then lifted Sasuke's upper body carefully, receiving constricted huffs of pain from the youngest and wrapped some wide threads of fabric around the deepest scars. Sasuke wanted to curse and shout at Itachi, but his mind and body were both to numb and he wasn't even really aware of what was going on, he only felt Itachi's hands work on his body avidly. When the eldest considered he had done the best job he could, he laid down Sasuke back on the bed.

He grabbed the two wet towels and headed towards the bathroom again, soaking them wet before returning to the bed. He newly touched Sasuke's forehead. He was still freezing and although there was a chance that the hemorrhage would be strained enough by the improvised bandaging, Sasuke had lost a lot of blood which had made his body temperature decrease dangerously and convulse. Itachi left one of the hot towels on his forehead and headed towards the only closet of the room and opened it. Luckily as he had hoped, there was a folded blanket inside it. He had learned those kinds of details due to his continuous travelling with Kisame when on missions.

He took it and laid it over Sasuke as he grabbed the other wet hot towel and started to rub it gently over his body again underneath the blanket, this time to warm him up.

"Niisan… there's something I... need to tell you if this is the last..." Sasuke mumbled slowly. He had cold sweat running down his face and his lids were still closed. As Sasuke felt Itachi kneeled next to him and roaming the towel through his arms he wondered if he was actually already dead and this was just a merciful joke of the devil. Itachi on the other hand was struck by the unexpected affectionate title and he felt a part inside him crack. He hadn't heard that word for years, since Itachi could still be a brother and Sasuke was safe.

"Rest" he said softly. Itachi left the towel aside and adjusted the blanket over Sasuke's body making sure it was fully covering him. His temperature at least wasn't falling lower; Sasuke's breathing was starting to stabilize and his shivers were also decreasing. Itachi slowly moved one hand towards his brother's closest one and held it, first laxly in case Sasuke refused the touch and then firmer as he felt no rejection. Sasuke seemed sound asleep and Itachi rested his forehead relieved on the mattress as he held his little brothers hand and closed his eyes.

"Your big brother is here."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what's going to happen next (seriously xD).<strong>

**I summon you dear readers, please tell me what you think about it :) **


	2. II

**I seriously went a little crazy during the writing process. I was all_ 'I hope people who read this have seen Matrix'_, because it certainly helps to understand the dynamic and feeling of my paranoia xD.**

**Don't know, you're the ones who shall tell me if it's getting good and you're keeping up with the info. I dare you to read and review! ;)  
><strong>

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted further away from the named one "what are you doing? Move!" <em>

_Sasuke was standing still, slightly crouching and back curved in front of Madara, who had his Susanoo activated to its full expansion and was clutching Sasuke by his wrists, holding them over his head with Susanoo. Both were staring at each other, Sasuke with his black and crimson eyes and Madara with his purplish circled ones. _

"_And you are supposed to be the last descendent of our blood?" He spoke incredulous "I guess I'm lucky to have the chance to fix that" Madara quickly brandished his Susanoo's sword towards him and Sasuke shook his arms to brake himself free from the tightening grip in vain. Sasuke was almost out of chakra and he had breathing difficulties, his lids half open glaring at Madara who had a murderous and triumphant look on his face._

"_SASUKE!" _

"Gah!" Sasuke gasped and took a deep and desperate breath as he opened his eyes abruptly clutching tightly the sheets beneath him. His gaze met the wooden ceiling and he rapidly tried to get up but flinched at the searing pain. He removed the blanket, placed one hand over his abdomen and glared down at it when he felt it humid; a bandage covered in blood was wrapped over him. _Itachi_… he remembered being carried by his brother through a forest and being laid on the mattress where Sasuke had tried to remain awake, skeptical at the sight. Itachi's hands, fingers, breath and presence had felt so real yet it was hard to believe the same brother who had once taken away their parents lives with those same skillful hands, was actually clinging to Sasuke's so dearly.

'_Why was I the only one you didn't kill?' _Sasuke had blurted when he ran into his brother.

And though Itachi had given him an answer, Sasuke's heart shrank at the calculated response. _'You were a kid'_, _'you didn't know what was going on'_, as if that was supposed to increase his understanding towards his brother's actions and wash away his own naivety, guilt and frustration.

Sasuke looked around the room only to find two side tables, a couple of towels next to him, a closet and a door he guessed led to a bathroom. Where was Itachi? Where was this place? And what had forced them to end up here? As he tried to recall any possible important information the words '_mugen tsukiyomi_' came to his mind. _'We lost'. _Slowly his memories where starting to make sense. Had Madara really implanted the infinite tsukuyomi? The perfect genjutsu?

As Sasuke was still struggling with his thoughts the door opened. Sasuke glanced in its direction and held his breath; if it was an enemy he could easily take an advantage on him. To his surprise, the one who crossed the door was no other than Itachi. He was carrying a plastic bag and wore a clean dark cloak.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked as he approached the bed, placing the bag next to Sasuke. His color was back and he seemed much more alert, which could only mean his life was out of risk for the main time. Itachi thanked whatever God had heard his sincere prayers and for once had decided to have pity on his rotten soul by conceding his pleas.

"Yeah…" Sasuke still felt drowsy, his flesh burnt and his muscles were sore but it wasn't time to wail over his aches "I need to ask you a lot of things" he said as Itachi took a bottle of water out of the bag.

"I know, but we have to leave" Itachi answered offering him the bottle as he sat next to him.

"What? Why?" He questioned confused glancing at his brother as he grabbed the bottle and drank almost the full content of it in a minute.

"They could be looking for us"

"_They…_?" Sasuke's eyebrows lifted.

"Madara" Itachi corrected ruthlessly.

"Us? Why? How does the mugen tsukuyomi work? What the heck's going on, Itachi?"

"I said we should first leave. There's a high chance that…"

"I don't give a damn! I'm not leaving until you give me some answers" Sasuke spat hotheaded. He wasn't going to let his brother just toy around with him again; he had already endured enough silences, guidance and misinformation. If they were really being tracked down he wanted to know what he was facing and why. Itachi sighed and stared at his brother who was now holding his head and hissing in pain. So much distance had built between them; Itachi no longer knew his brother nor knew how to deal with him. He probably hadn't even known him back when they were kids either and he couldn't say he had actually done a big effort to. He wished he had.

"Fine. Just make it short" Itachi spoke as he reached for the plastic bag and took out a black shirt and cloak just like his and placed both items over Sasuke's lap "put them on". Itachi got up and sat on the edge of the window next to the bed while Sasuke slowly started to dress himself.

"So what does the _mugen_ do?"

"You know how common Tsukuyomi works. It traps the target into an illusion that the user will be able to control at free will. _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ is basically an extension of the capacities of illusory techniques. It doesn't only set someone under the user's control; it _connects_ the target with the owner.

"Connects?"

"It means whoever casts it will be able to know where the victim is at all times and will also be able to alter its perception of reality, adjusting its past memories and further ones." He saw Sasuke was eyeing him confused.

"Brainwash" Itachi clarified.

_Brain…wash_?

"And that's why he projected it on the moon?" Sasuke intervened "so that everybody could see it, especially the ones who were fighting in war?" Itachi nodded and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Wait" Sasuke had his shirt on already and slowly turned his body, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed "then what about us? Why aren't _we_ under his illusion?" Sasuke paused and glared at the floor blankly as a heavy silence filled the room "cause we're not... in it, right?" Itachi tilted his head sideways and smirked.

"No Sasuke, we're not."

"How do you know?"

"_Because" _Itachi headed towards the bed and grabbed the bag "if we were, we wouldn't even be considering to be trapped in one. Sasuke frowned perplexed. Was it really that simple? Why wouldn't they be affected by it? And most importantly, what was going on with other people?

"You only think about something as an illusion when you realize and accept it can't be real."

"Then what about the others? How can they free themselves from it? What do they think is happening?" Sasuke interfered alarmed.

Itachi entered the bathroom, took the bloodied towels from the sink and placed them inside the plastic bag. So many questions.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called when he earned no response from the eldest. The named one returned to the room to find Sasuke standing next to the bed with his cloak fully wrapped around him, staring at him demandingly. Itachi rolled his eyes slightly and turned around, heading towards the door entrance.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hidan! Long time no see" Deidara blurted out as he entered the spacious room along with Sasori "last thing I knew about you was a brat had beaten your so called immortality" he mocked standing in front of the Jashinist who was polishing his scythe.<p>

"Last thing I knew about you was you had blown yourself up against Itachi's otouto" Kisame shot sarcastically from a dark corner.

"An Uchiha? What a lame way to die, _Dei-chan" _Hidan laughed shoving his scythe.

"Shut the fuck off you zombie!" Deidara countered irritated.

"Don't you get on my nerves blondie or I'll gladly beat the crap out of you!"

"So you wanna get a taste of my art, hm?"

"Deidara" Sasori called out tiresome.

"I guess some things definitely don't even change with death" Kisame snickered entertained, recalling a past conversation he had shared with Itachi.

"Mind your own business" Deidara hissed glaring at Kisame defiantly "and where the heck is the bloody kid by the way? I know we were all resurrected in war"

"Yeah Kisame, where's Dei Dei's honey bun? Hidan teased as Deidara instantly swung and stretched out his hand palms revealing one mouth and tongue in each of them which were already munching white pieces of clay.

"Don't" Sasori warned, clutching Deidara by one of his wrists.

"Danna-"

"You'd kill us along" the redhead added resigned, letting go of his ex-partner and moving aside as he felt Deidara cease his creation.

"You are _not_ getting away from this one, you hear me, hm?" Deidara snapped glancing at Hidan angrily while the Jashinist laughed maniacally.

"You're as annoying as always" Kakuzu muttered curved in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Oh I know you've missed me" Hidan snarled approaching him "but for your misfortune I have to say I'm more interested in our quiet and charming paper flower. Where's the girl?"

"I'm afraid Konan and Nagato will not be joining us anymore" Madara stated as he slowly walked inside the room, gaining everybody's attention. His long and spiky black hair fell over his back, a few strands slipping over his face and his red armor sparkling in contrast with the black fabric underneath it.

"Who the fuck is Nagato?" Hidan exclaimed annoyed "and who the fuck are _you_? He added nailing his scythe straight into the floor next to him. Madara sneered provokingly and glared at Hidan in disgust.

"I wonder what Nagato was thinking when he let you join Akatsuki. Not only you have no matters but you also fell down soon in battle."

"Oh boy am I going to kick your ass for that you son of a…"

"He's Uchiha Madara, you moron" Kisame spat grasping his Samehada who was trembling at the huge and diabolic new coming chakra. Hidan halted and turned his head towards Kisame in disbelief.

"Uchiha?" Deidara bawled.

"Say what? He should've died nearly eighty years ago at least. Stop fooling around with me!"

"Uchiha Madara…" Kakuzu mumbled quietly.

"It's the truth" Kisame countered "but I couldn't care less if you believe me or not."

"Tsk, so what is so big about him anyway?" Hidan bragged enthusiastically gripping his scythe tighter "I bet I can actually take him down. He's not immortal after all and as a matter a fact, _I_ happen to be" he laughed again uncontrollably, feeling his murderous instinct boil and his blood rush excitedly through his veins. As Hidan pulled his scythe and started to approach Madara eagerly in a sprint, he soon found himself go numb. Madara was glaring at him disturbed, his now red and black eyes meeting the other's purple ones which were opened in shock. Madara sharpened his gaze on Hidan, who was standing a few inches away from him with his scythe still lifted in the air.

"What the…?"

Hidan felt an intense pain run through his spine as his body started to slightly shiver and his muscles seemed to constrain. His heart beat increased and his blood was streaming through his body so intensely he thought it would just blast his flesh apart. Kakuzu got up and joined the other's staring.

"What's this about?" Deidara asked intrigued.

As Hidan fell on his knees, Madara walked towards him calmly, still eyeing him sharply. He had spent his whole life battling unceasingly, not only familiarizing with death but also sentencing it himself; only to gain the bitter yearn of vengeance that kept gestating in his core over two decades in the arms of the underworld. Immortality? What was it if not a futile attempt to prolong what is meant to cease? _He_ had managed to cheat death itself.

"You know _nothing_ about immortality" he stated gripping his neck "your life is now as frail as _I_ wish it to be"

Deidara backed away while Kisame grinned and rolled his eyes. Sasori turned his back at them, glancing faintly at Hidan withdrawn and Kakuzu just stood still, glaring at Hidan's trembling body and Madara's harsh clasp. Madara squeezed Hidan's bare neck harder, causing the Jashinist to gasp helplessly for air as his skin started to turn bluish.

"Madara" Zetsu suddenly voiced hoarsely as he slowly emerged from the ground next to both men. Madara bluntly took a look at him.

"What"

"**Something is wrong"** the human plant announced solemnly, spreading his greenish fly-trap extension open "eeeeh? Why is Hidan being choked?" his other half asked.

"_What_'s wrong?"

"**You should see for yourself."**

Madara glanced back at Hidan who was by then having serious oxygen problems and finally let go of his now bruised neck. Hidan's shivers also stopped and he let his arms collapse on the floor as he panted for air.

"Show me" Madara demanded turning around and walking calmly towards the door he had crossed earlier, followed by Zetsu who crept along the floor beside him. Once both had left, Kakuzu walked towards Hidan and kneeled beside him while the Jashinist was cursing nonstop. Kisame placed Samehada aside and sat down, leaning his back on the wall as Deidara took a step closer to Hidan while pulling some of his blond hair off his face. The artist stared at him and let his head fall sideways as he sighed before breaking the silence.

"Shit, I think I'm starting to miss the crazy fake God _Leader_ for once."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I'll try to break up the story into days as much as possible to make the time pass easier to follow ;). And I guess you've already figured out the bold dialogue corresponds to black Zetsu.<br>**

**Every time I write for this story I get all philosophical, phew. I just feel there's so much to exploit about the _'reality/illusion'_ subject and I really wish to do my best with it ò_ó! **

**I have to say a had fun playing around with Hidan cause all this images of the manga and anime when he goes berserk came back to my mind xD.**

**Oh well, enough babbling. Please review and yes, you're allowed to question my sanity :P although I must warn you this is going to get even craaazier. Yuhuuu! **


	3. III

**Okay, so this chapter made my insides tingle. Aaaand yes, there definitely is some more dose of angst and paranoia! ;) Thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews, I really love seeing you're enjoying this creepy disturbing story. So don't stop! ;D**

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"When did you join Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as they walked through the village, people's laughter, trivial conversations and smell of grilled meat filling their senses.<p>

"Nine years ago", Itachi answered bluntly, slightly wrinkling his nose at the intense scent of cooked steak. There was a brief silence in which Itachi barely tilted his head sideways to observe his brother's sight to find Sasuke's features sharpened, staring at the ground rather concentrated. Itachi shifted his head back up front, guessing Sasuke was taking care of calculations.

"After the…" Sasuke lifted his head to glance at his brother's back and bit his lip when the word he could not bear to speak almost slipped off his tongue, "after you left". Itachi's body tensed under the cloak as the crime he had committed was almost voiced. So God wasn't the only one who pitied him.

"So is what the masked man said true?" Sasuke kept inquiring at his brother's silence, "that you were working undercover as Konoha's spy, sending in information?" Sasuke couldn't help but frown and narrow his eyes at the question.

'_All done on orders given to him by the leaf's top brass'._

"Yes", Itachi answered solemnly.

"Why? How could you…" Sasuke's eyes were half-closed, his eyelashes almost brushing together, "still care?" Itachi kept walking calmly; stare perched on the crowded street that unfolded before them, oblivious at Sasuke's interrogatory. Sasuke scanned Itachi's silhouette or rather the blurred shape that his cloak offered, searching for any trace of body language in case his brother's form was more willingly to speak than his mouth.

"Was there really no other way out…?" Sasuke's frustration began to emerge at his brother's quietness. His constant query was tormenting Itachi's mind; which were the right words to comfort Sasuke's grief? Where there any? After all, Itachi felt he had lost the right to neither lecture nor sooth his brother's angst since he had been the first one to cast it upon him.

"You made me despise you…" Sasuke mumbled hurt, "_hate_ you… to become _their_ hero at the expense of your life?" Sasuke's lips trembled as his voice rose higher, drawing the nearest villager's attention towards both of them.

"Keep it low."

"Why didn't you at least _tell_ me?" Sasuke claimed, ignoring Itachi's request, "Why didn't you tell me what they had forced you to do?"

"No one forced me to do anything, Sasuke. I chose", Itachi stated briskly.

A little dark haired kid accidentally ran into Sasuke, bumping his head against his legs. The child rubbed his forehead and lifted his head up to apologize but retreated instantly when he met Sasuke's severe gaze, red swaddling his entire iris as shades of black also encircled it.

"Momma!" The kid screamed, running away from Sasuke frightened, "Momma I saw the devil!" He continued to shriek once he reached his mother who was standing in front of a vegetable stand, discussing with the owner.

"What in the world…"

"I swear Momma, I swear!" Sasuke paid no attention to the kid's comments and renewed his pace, while Itachi didn't even blink; he hadn't stopped walking all the way through.

Their voices quickly faded away in the crowd, gobbled by the vender's cries that competed with each other to sell off their products and the cheerful giggles of a bunch of kids playing tag.

"Everything seems normal", Itachi mentioned in a less bitter tone, glancing around at the peaceful sight that the village offered. This time it was Sasuke who did not reply. Itachi noticed a pair of young girls staring at them sideways, whispering things to each other as they both blushed and sniggered before the brother's finally reached the village's exit.

This was wrong. He shouldn't be there; he shouldn't be able to continue plaguing Sasuke's sanity with his presence. He was supposed to be dead, fulfilling everyone's desires. There had to be a way to unravel this mess and bring things back to normal. _Normal_... Itachi lowered his gaze and moistened his dry lips. The normality where Sasuke was a wanted criminal and the five great nations were waiting for the chance to slice his head off as his attempts of crushing the village prevailed. That was the normal setting that was left for his little brother. The path _he_ had sang to him through his lies.

"Just why didn't you tell me, niisan…?" Sasuke weakly muttered dejected, his eyebrows arched in a painful look. Itachi felt that disturbing feeling coil in his insides at the affectionate title again.

"Would have you killed me then?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he glanced up at Itachi dismayed and felt tempted to halt but kept walking instead to not lose sight of his brother. Killed him if he had known the truth before? How could he possibly have done that?

"No", Sasuke responded confident. Itachi smirked; he knew the answer before Sasuke had had even time to process the question. A loud growl shook the sky, making both brothers stare above, becoming aware of the darkened clouds that sailed over their heads. Shortly, rain drops started to fall and dip the earth.

"There was no need for you to die, y-you did what they asked you to do", Sasuke explained, shaking his head blandly. Itachi just kept staring at the sky, rain droplets sliding down his face as his calm gaze switched to a perturbed one.

"I could've come with you. You should've taken me along in the first place; there was no need for…"

"Quiet."

Sasuke looked at his brother confused. Itachi's stare seemed to still be fixated on the sky; the storm was getting heavier and heavier every second as more thunder plunged.

"It's just rain-"

"It isn't."

Sasuke's turmoil grew and he quickly glanced around trying to pick up any odd sight as he gripped one of the kunai's Itachi had given him when they left the Inn.

"What are you talking about?"

"Behind you."

Sasuke immediately turned over his feet ready to strike but only saw an endless curtain of rain before him.

"There's nothing!" He protested rolling his eyes to slightly glare at Itachi annoyed.

"Exactly."

"Wha…"

_The village. _The main village of the Land of Hot Water was no were to be found. Sasuke's face was covered in shock, his jaw dropped as his eyes screened the zone were minutes before an entire village had stood.

"Itachi, what is this supposed to…?" Sasuke turned to face his brother again but realized Itachi also seemed to have vanished.

"Itachi?"

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"I see", Madara said keenly, not even making the effort to make eye contact with the greenish creature that stood beside him, "and you didn't realize earlier because…?"<p>

"**We thought it might have to do with having set the _mugen tuskuyomi_; that it was merely a matter of time until our cells adapted to the new circumstances, but it seems we were…**

"Wrong", Madara interfered displeased, "you were wrong".

"But we couldn't possibly presuppose that the reason why we couldn't…"

"I do not care to know about your conjectures nor the motives why you haven't been able to complete such an easy task, taking into account _what_ you are. The only thing that matters to me right now is the fact that you have failed. That and that I still do not have the pair of bruised and agonizing bodies before me which I should by now." Madara finally glared angrily at Zetsu, gesturing a faint grin as he saw the latent uncomfortable and fearful look that covered the creature's face.

"So why do my eyes do not see them here, _Zetsu_?" Madara inquired, still sitting behind the desk across Zetsu, resting his back against the chair as he laid his head back lazily.

"**Because they're not here, Madara-san…" **both Zetsu's shared apprehensive glares.

"And _why_ are they're not here?" He dragged every word, fooling around with Zetsu by lengthening his stay.

"Because we couldn't find them, Madara-san…"

"Good. At least your useless head and tongue seem to be working far much better than you're sensor skills", he observed, leaning forward as he rested his forearms on the table, his long spiky raven hair falling over his shoulders, partially hiding his grin.

"And what will you do now before I feel tempted to end your life before you even know I've tried to?" Madara sneered, his red sharingan visible through his dark hair strands.

"Go look for them?" Zetsu asked weakly.

"My, you're even smarter than you look like."

Zetsu then started to close his fly-trap extension, eager to break Madara's dangerous stare and leave. After countless decades of service, he had learned to not grouch at his master's behavior or speeches if he wanted to stay unharmed. Madara wouldn't kill him; no matter how many threats escaped his lips, both were aware of his utility. Which meant he wouldn't be as merciful as to simply murder him; he would torture him.

Zetsu's body began to sink under the floor and disappear.

"I'm only interested in the jinchuuruki boy. He's needed alive", Madara reminded even-minded. "The other brat is good for nothing."

"**Then what should I do with him when found?"**

Madara hissed at the naïve question, although Zetsu had just acted under concealed manners.

"_Kill _him."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Madara is such an ass, huh? I know I'm gonna how a looot of fun fooling around with him. <strong>

**Do you have inflaming questions drifting in your head by now? If you do; it means I'm doing a fair job at driving you nuts. But things will make more and more sense as the story progresses and therefore you're doubts shall be appeased. That's the fun part of this after all, right? Stay in touch!**

**And of course, please review. One wishes to know if the symphony is reaching :)  
><strong>


	4. IV

**Every time I start writing a new chapter for this story I immediately come up with new ideas for further chapters. Hell yeah! I'm loving this. Oh and crazy gal here saw a couple of new sci-fi movies during last week's Holliday (don't know if some of you out there also had in your country/state) and they definitely boosted my inspiration! **

**Just read and enjoy :)!**

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakuraaaa!" A high pitched voice echoed through one of Konoha's main streets.<p>

The named one slightly turned around, shifting her body weight on her left side as she brought one hand over her eyes to block the excess of sunlight that bathed her view. She descried Ino running to her lively, her blond ponytail dancing behind her back energetically. As she approached her friend, Sakura cached sight of the remarkable spark that Ino's cerulean eyes welled.

"Ino? Has something happened?" Sakura interrogated intrigued while Ino placed one hand over her chest placidly, easing her heavy pants.

"You bet it has", Ino grinned, brushing a few sweat drops of her forehead, "guess who has asked me on a date", her smile grew wider and prouder. Sakura fully turned to face her and rested one hand on her hip, lifting one brow pryingly as she stared at Ino in a questioning manner.

"Who?"

"Don't you ruin the fun, you got to guess!" Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura glared at her annoyed, only to receive a smirk from the blond in return.

"Ahm… Shikamaru?" Sakura muttered doubtfully.

"Uh, next", Ino hissed, waving her hand in repudiation.

"Chou…ji?" Both Sakura's brows were arched by then and a playful subtle smile tugged her lips.

"Now that's not even funny", she frowned and drew down the urge to bark at Sakura who had started to laugh.

"Oh", Sakura's laughter was transformed into a tiny gasp and a sudden realization, "no way…" her eyes widened in surprise and Ino raised her chin proudly.

"Oooh yes."

"No way!"

"Yes, you little billboard brow", Ino mocked, staring at her cheekily. Sakura scowled at the irritating nickname.

"What did you blackmail the poor guy with, piggy?" Sakura smirked, also crossing her arms over her chest.

"A beauty like me does not need to pull off such pathetic tricks", she huffed, "But I guess some do", she glanced at Sakura cockily.

"Don't get too carried away so soon, we're talking about Sai here. I can assure you whatever knowledge he has about what a date is supposed to be like, he's read it straight out from a book", Sakura smiled victorious.

"Well then I might as well be the first one to instruct him in its practical outcomes", Ino giggled gracefully, although it sounded like a tacky snort to Sakura.

"All yours. Now I should get back to the hospital before the next shift change." Sakura renewed her way, followed by Ino whose pace was much more carefree than Sakura's hasty one.

"How's everything going? I haven't been called in for a week or so", Ino mentioned, glancing in the hospital's direction.

"Busy, especially since yesterday. We've been having a considerable increase of patients with nausea, fever and some even hallucinations."

"Drugs?"

"Clean. There was even a seven year old."

"Food poisoning, maybe?"

"That would be an option to consider, but I doubt all of them ate at the same place…"

"And I'm guessing you already checked their medical history and found no common pattern from schizophrenia or epilepsy that could fit all of them."

"Yes", Sakura sighed, wide opening the white front door that lead to the hospital lobby.

"Tough one, but I'm sure it's no big deal. Their health hasn't worsened, right? Give it a few days and you'll see it was probably as simple as have taken too much sun."

Both laughed softly, covering their mouths to avoid attracting the attention of other nurses. They crossed the main hall, heading towards the locker rooms and greeted a couple of woman walking their opposite way meanwhile. Once they arrived, Sakura slid the door open, revealing an aligned row of white and blue lockers next to three wooden benches placed across the room. Sakura stood in front of her vault and adjusted the combination to open it and grab her white coat. She slid it mechanically over her shoulders, tied her short hair in a scruffy ponytail and walked out of the room with Ino after securing her belongings.

There was a white board next to the cafeteria were the weekly shift changes were written down. Blue meant settled shifts, red meant unsteady ones. Sakura took a quick look at it in case there had been a last minute change and plucked her personal folder from the nearby rack when she was done.

"What's today?" Ino asked glancing over at the board as Sakura marched away.

"East wing", Sakura narrowed her eyes and heard Ino groan behind her.

"Good luck, you'll need it", Ino said in some sort of comforting attempt, rubbing her temples, "I'm going back to the florist before my father gets a chance to scold me for slacking off", she waved at her wearily, "I'll tell you how things went," she winked at Sakura.

"When's your date?"

"Tomorrow night. See ya!" Ino took off, leaving Sakura to dig into her files.

Every worker knew the East Wing corresponded to the Intensive Care Unit; the burned, the infected, post cardiac surgery, organ transplants, comas… the most damaged or frail. Few were the ones who could handle such responsibility; only the best qualified and those with a strong stomach. Sakura could easily boast about her medical outstanding skills, for she was the youngest most praised medic nin around, but when it came to holding her glare at some of those agonizing patients, she wasn't the right one to address.

She walked down the dull, void dirty white aisle, her gaze inspecting briefly every door she passed by. She heard some footsteps ahead and glanced up front, catching sight of a tall man with long raven hair that coasted his back. He wasn't wearing medical attire and there was no nurse escorting him even though no one was supposed to wander around the ICU unidentified. She fastened her pace to catch up, ready to warn him about the hospital rules. She watched him turn around the corner of the hall, entering the most restricted zone oblivious at the noticeable indications above his head. His pace slowed until he completely stopped and stood still in front of one of the white doors of the hall. He moved one hand towards the handle and was about to slid the door open when Sakura advised him.

"Wait!" She yelled, approaching him confidently, "I'm sorry sir but you're not supposed to be here, it's a restricted area." Sakura stood beside him, gripping her folder tightly with one hand as she screened the outsider. His eyes were as dark as the night, just like his black spiky hair and the open chest long sleeve shirt he wore. He removed his hand from the knob and turned to face Sakura. Madara stared at the girl inquisitively, paying especial attention to her clothing.

"Really? Says who?"

"Madara-sama! I-I had no idea it was you", she excused herself and slightly bowed embarrassed when she realized she had just raised her voice against the Nation's Leader.

"You still haven't answered my question, woman." Sakura sensed a hint of arrogance in his voice and perceived the slight smile that his lips were starting to shape.

"Haruno Sakura, from Konoha's medical ninja unit", she announced as assured as his penetrating gaze allowed her voice to be, "I'm sorry Madara-sama but I'm afraid you can't be here, no one's allowed to enter the ICU unless accompanied and much less its restricted area", Sakura recited perfunctorily.

"ICU?"

"Oh, excuse me. The Intense Care Unit", she smiled faintly, acknowledging her carelessness. An awkward silence hit them; Madara stood still, examining the girl's rare hair color while Sakura held her ground, trying to hide the unsteadiness that had taken over her mind.

"Is that a genetic deficiency?"

"What?"

"Your hair."

Sakura looked at him in shock, battling weather to answer modestly or curse him for being so bold and forehanded. She chose the smartest option.

"Maybe. Luckily for me, it's a nuisance that has never haunted _my_ mind", she replied bitterly. Madara's grin grew wider and he smirked at Sakura's attempts of defiance.

"I've offended you." It was clearly not a question.

"Not at all, Madara-sama", she gave him a fake smile and pressed the folder against her chest.

"So you're saying I can't enter?" Madara inquired, slightly tilting his head sideways, staring at the unopened room's direction.

"Rules haven't changed in the last minutes", Sakura teased, also trailing her gaze in his same direction. Madara smirked and glanced back over to her entertained, posing his sight on her bright emerald peepers.

"Then perhaps you should instruct me about those rules, since I seem to be so unfamiliar with them." His voice was deep and challenging and Sakura could've sworn she saw a glimpse of red shine in his irises.

"Sorry, but I'm in the middle of my shift and I have work to take care of. You can ask for aid at reception, I'm sure they'll be glad to help", Sakura smiled sincerely and bowed again respectfully.

Madara looked at her lost, drawing down the urge to seize her against the wall and whip her with not so courteous warnings and a dose of overwhelming truth. Instead, he nodded in token of gratitude with a gentle smile and started to walk towards where he had come from.

"Witnessing your commitment to the proper functioning of the hospital and what an attentive medic you seem to be, I shall expect you from now on to supervise _that_ patient's state", Madara's voice echoed in the narrow aisle.

"Ah, but I'm not the…"

"You're not willing to accept my orders?" Madara's voice rose more severely this time. Sakura shuddered and bit her lip, swearing mentally over her continuous daring. Madara glanced at her over his shoulder when not receiving an answer and subsided when he saw her liverish look.

"Suggestion", Madara spoke smoothly, "it was only a suggestion."

"S-sure. I'll supervise his care, Madara-sama", Sakura replied, relieved at the drop of tension.

"Good. Tell whoever needs to know it's my direct order."

"Yes."

Madara kept walking calmly down the hall, Sakura's gaze set on his figure, watching him move along until she could no longer view his figure. She sighed, reducing the fierceness of her grip over the documents as she leaned her back against the even wall next to her.

'_Welcome to Madara-sama's black list, Sakura. You're a damn genius'._

She closed her eyes, breathing peacefully for a few seconds before she suddenly reopened them and tilted her head up, staring fixedly at the sign that hung over the white door.

'_Room 99, huh?'_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<em><br>_**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me", Deidara spat irritated, "do I look like the fucking errand boy to you?" He glared grimly at Sasori as they walked down Konoha's traders streets.<p>

"I didn't get a saying in this either, Deidara."

"The zombie duo? He sends the zombie duo to fetch the brats? Fuck him", Deidara hissed, "_I'm_ the one who had to deal with them."

"You wanted revenge on the Uzumaki for blowing up your arm and the other kid because he killed you?"

"No! Kakashi, Kakashi blew my arm!" Deidara yelled, frowning at the memory, "The blonde only tried to beat me to death."

"So you want to kill the Uchiha above all", Sasori guessed, brushing off a leaf that had gently brushed his cheek and fallen on his shoulder.

"No doubts. This time I'm going to beat the crap out of him with my art!" He stared at his slippery palms, tongues emerging from their humid grooves and rolling excitedly, "I couldn't get Itachi, so I'll at least blast his brother next time for sure."

"That's Hidan's and Kakuzu's job now."

"Tss, that boy made _me_ sweat Danna-"

"He did more than that", Sasori mumbled quietly.

"What in the world makes you think those two stand a chance against the runt?"

"They don't. That's actually why he's probably sending them."

Deidara glared at Sasori with a distorted look, processing what his partner had just stated which gave quite some sense to Madara's probably hidden intentions.

"Maybe I'll even end up taking a liking to that old ass", Deidara huffed, kicking a pebble energetically. Sasori kept silence, faintly glancing around at the villagers who cheerfully transited next to them, unaware of who they were or at least, who they _had been_.

"For the main time, Itachi's brother is not a troublesome threat. I'm sure Madara right now prefers getting rid of Hidan before even capturing that kid."

"I don't blame him for that."

"Kisame's in charge of locating Itachi, so there's nothing left for us to do at this very moment."

"Don't even bring that up! Not only has he deprived me of blowing up that brat but Itachi also!" Diedara groaned, nailing at his scalp irritated.

"It's not like you were allowed to blow him even if you were sent to find him."

"Accidents happen, Danna…", Deidara teased, arching his brows aroused.

"You're right. You should know that above all of us", Sasori heard Deidara curse next to him, "Just enjoy the free time already."

"Why do we even need to retrieve Itachi anyway? We don't need his bloody sharingan around anymore!"

"For the knowledge." Deidara sulked and Sasori proceeded before his partner's discomposure.

"Itachi knows too much about us. If he happened to reveal any information he has in hand, chaos could be sowed."

"But this is like having a second life after all, so what if he doesn't _want_ to rejoin?" Deidara asked, resting his hands behind his neck as he mildly threw his head back.

"In that case, I'm sure Madara would personally remind him he does not have a choice. Who enters Akatsuki, never leaves", Sasori adjusted his cloak, making sure that none of his scars were left in sight, "Not without its further consequences, that is."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>No implicit Itachi and Sasuke in this chapter, as you can see. I thought I needed to introduce Sakura in the picture to avoid making her appearance further on look out of place. I'll also try to keep fitting some Akatsuki scenes now and then. So basically, I'll keep cutting the story in different fronts if no one has any suggestions regarding that aspect ;D and don't worry, they'll be plenty of Itachi and Sasuke. Fear not! <strong>

**Wondering what's happened to Sasuke? Who's in room 99? What memories has everybody saved and which they've lost? **

**You'll have to keep reading if you want to figure that stuff out but for the main time, you could review to make my day! :) **


	5. V

**I'm back! I had a lot of stuff going on last week and I spent almost this entire one sick in bed, so you know, I wasn't really in the mood for plotting, writing nor typing. At least I ate up a six hundred page book in three days xD! Yay for me! Anyway, once my mind cleared up this chapter just came out really easily and since I totally omitted ItaSasu in the previous one; you shall be given plenty of it this time :D! Drama and brotherly affection ahead, people:**

**Enjoy! :)**

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Itachi?"<em>

To say that everything turned dim would have been imprecise. His vision had cracked in a whirlpool of tiny glints of light; diffuse, inconsistent, disturbing. Sasuke wobbled, unsecure by the blurry gust of images and sensations that hovered before him. The light became almost blinding, permeating through every inch of his skin, searing him like a wildfire razes a forest. Sasuke half-closed his eyes, trying to block the penetrating radiation that pounced on him and placed one hand over his chest, as if his grip could halt his being from melting. Bewildered by the heat, breathing agitatedly due to the suffocation sensation and confusion, he managed to descry something hidden in the incandescent shimmer. The light scattered and darkness slowly trimmed Sasuke's sight, allowing him to recognize a figure that rose in the shadows. His eyes broadened and his pupils dilated when he recognized her.

"Okasan…"

He could increasingly distinguish his mother's silhouette, sitting across him several meters away. Mikoto's head was sloped, almost resting against another body's forehead while her pale and trembling hands were lost in a think and dark mane.

"My baby…", Mikoto whispered, "My poor baby boy…", her gaze was set upon the lifeless body in her hands. She gently traced the back of her hand against Itachi's cheek and down to his chin, tainting her own fingers with her son's blood.

"Mother… mother was supposed to be there for you…", tears were uncontrollably storming down her cheeks, some coasting onto Itachi's forehead, "… that's what mothers are supposed to do, right? Protect their children", Mikoto bit her lip, trying to strain her childish whimpers, her eyes never leaving her son's sight. If she hadn't been able to _see_ him during his life, she would at least watch him attentively in his death.

"I guess I… I wasn't a very good mother then…"

Sasuke stood still; legs shaking and heart beat racing as he observed his mother, _his mother_, for what seemed like ages. He had almost forgotten her long dark hair, her profound orbs that matched his, the gracefulness of her movements and the care deposed in every touch. Her sight could've been almost beautiful if it wasn't for the pain carved in her face, the tears that made their way down her skin and his brother's dead body in her arms. Sasuke's gaze trailed off on Itachi. His corpse was molded into Mikoto's lap, both arms resting on his sides, his moribund eyes half opened. The brother he loved, the brother he had killed.

"… but I loved you. No matter how blind I was… how weak... I loved you", Mikoto was trying her best to choke out her words, mixed with an unceasing wave of sniffles and hiccups, "you're my son, I'll always love you."

Sasuke felt his holes moisten; he'd rather be hit by the previous billow of heat again than see his mother cry out helplessly over Itachi's death. He slowly approached her, doubtful of what he should do.

"I'm proud of you…", Mikoto leaned over Itachi, pressing her lips against his sweaty forehead, "you did your best. I knew you would."

Sasuke kneeled next to his mother, briefly glancing at Itachi and forced himself to hold from staring at him too long; it was just too much.

"Okasan…", Sasuke mumbled close to her, frowning in impotence. His lips trembled and he pressed his eyes shut for a moment. It felt so real. Ten years, ten years in which he had reminded himself over and over that his parents where dead. Ten years in which he had wondered what it would have been to grow up with a mother, a father, a brother… _a family_, condensed into the image of Mikoto's hopeless anguish, Itachi's silent flesh and Fugaku's absence.

"Okasan… it's, it's okay. Niisan is not dead, he's n-"

"I'm sorry…", Mikoto kept whispering, apparently unaware of Sasuke's voice and presence.

"I'm here, okasan. C-can't you see me?" Sasuke wailed, not understanding her evasion, "I'm right here!" Mikoto continued to weep, tightening her grip on Itachi's limp body.

"Y-you have to believe me, niisan is not… he's not dead!" Sasuke moved one hand towards Mikoto's shoulder and gasped when he utterly pierced through her bleary body as if smoke. He pulled his hand away and stumbled. So it wasn't real. But, but…

"I'm so, so sorry honey…", Mikoto covered Itachi's face with butterfly kisses.

Sasuke couldn't drown his tears any longer. He felt a small lacy bead slip down the corner of his eye as others followed the first rebel further on. _They're not coming back_. After so many years of training, remembering, pursuing, running, seeking, hating… nothing he ever did was going to bring them back, _nothing_. He'd always known that; vengeance was just a pitiful excuse to keep him from going numb. Yet his mother was here now, just an inch away from his soulful existence. _And she wasn't real_. Sasuke buried his head between his hands, pulling at his hairs thoroughly.

"I… I didn't… know… I just…", Sasuke was a mess of desperation. Even with the pulse of his pain beating loudly in his head, he could still manage to hear his mother's cry.

"P-please don't… please don't cry…", he begged, even if he knew she couldn't see nor hear.

Sasuke lifted his crushed gaze lethargically and searched for Mikoto's look in return, hoping that maybe once they could share a glance. She obviously did not notice.

"Oka-"

Sasuke froze, or more likely; scorched as if in Hell again. He felt his flesh rot, his pulse increase, his blood rush; his sharingan instinctively swirl. Only this time the burning feeling came along with a concrete soreness concentrated in his stomach. He flinched and bowed lower; placing both hands over his bilge in an attempt to ease the sudden pain. Darkness dissipated, being replaced by the blinding light that gleamed before this uncomfortable nightmare had started, leaving the tormenting sight of both his suffering mother and dead brother behind.

"Okasan! Niisan!" Sasuke cried out, trying to process the tearing farewell. Mikoto kept silent, lips near Itachi's temple as Sasuke contemplated one last time Itachi's state. The brother he loved, the brother he had killed.

Ironically, the next thing Sasuke saw once the overwhelming spark faded; was Itachi.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi was slightly leaned over Sasuke's frame, clutching Sasuke's cloak tightly enough to ferry his concern yet not strongly enough to prevent him from collapsing. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was panting for air, feverishly shaking his head from side to side before he felt his strength, if he still had any left, abandon him, making him fall on his knees. Itachi also crouched, now holding onto his little brother fiercer as if the mere fact of letting him go meant losing him forever. Itachi tried to lock gazes, but Sasuke seemed too panicked to even alert Itachi's intentions. He moved one hand towards Sasuke's face, firmly rubbing his palm against Sasuke's cheek in order to fully awake him out of his trance. Sasuke gasped at the sudden contact and finally glared at Itachi, revealing to the eldest the startled and frightened look he wore.

"N-niisan?"

God, that name again…

"I'm here, Sasuke. What happ-"

Itachi's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke wrap his wounded arms around his neck, sending blistering shivers down his spine. It was… _touching_. Strange, unexpected and mournfully forgotten; but still touching. He felt Sasuke's body tremble, his smaller hands holding snugly onto the back of his cloak and it was when Sasuke slightly nuzzled against his neck that Itachi felt the dampness that furrowed his little brother's face. _He had been crying_. Itachi had done, seen, faced and endured many things in life, yet even as ridiculous as it seemed; he did not know how to comfort. Perhaps it was a result of the solace he had himself lacked. Sasuke was still shaking against him and Itachi could swear he could feel some of his tears slide down the crook of his neck. _Sasuke_. What could've he possibly seen to put him in this state?

"You're here, you're here…" Sasuke chanted as a mantra, filling Itachi's hearing with his constrained sobs, "You're here niisan, I- I…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi brought one hand over Sasuke's back, gently roaming his palm up and down in a steady pace, "it's okay. Whatever you saw; you're safe now." Sasuke tightened his grip, drowning down the urge to sniffle and simply rested his head against Itachi's warmth, despite the humidity of his clothes._ He's here, he's still here_.

"I saw you dead…" Sasuke suddenly muttered quietly against Itachi's skin. The eldest looked down at his brother's figure, though there was not much to be seen besides his spiky hair now flatter than usual and his soaked clothes, "…and I saw okasan…" the last words came out even lower, but Itachi managed to hear them perfectly. _Their mother_. As soon as Mikoto's face flashed in his mind, Itachi staved her off his memory; even easier than he thought he would. But then of course, he had become used to dispelling those kinds of mementos for years.

"You… okasan… I- I wanted to… it was an illusion… but it felt so real…" Sasuke winced as he remembered the grievous sight. Itachi held Sasuke closer to him, his smaller frame adjusting to his as Itachi found himself dearly silencing Sasuke's lament.

"I know", Itachi's voice was soft and he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's locks as the youngest did the same against Itachi's fabric before moving away.

Sasuke slowly broke the embrace and stared at his brother thoughtfully, as if waiting for a revelation. Itachi became aware of the moistened tracks that peeled Sasuke's face and gently traced his thumbs on both his cheeks and eyecups, smiling at Sasuke as tenderly as the whole situation allowed him to.

"The rain. I told you it wasn't just rain; it was a genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke had always trusted his eyesight to be the best; he couldn't have possibly fallen into a genjutsu possessing the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"How could…? I would've realized immediately."

"It's a powerful one; it sharply sneaks into your system through your skin. Pretty difficult to notice if you're not familiar with it; rain is a good disguise."

"Who casted it?" Sasuke adjusted his cloak, watching Itachi's gaze lower.

"It's Nagato's jutsu, but it doesn't make sense…"

"Nagato? The guy you mentioned to Kabuto? I thought he was your ally or something."

"He was; that's exactly why this doesn't make sense."

"Is Madara controlling him then?"

"Probably…" _But how… how could he be alive?_ Itachi had become aware of Totsuka's loss once the mugen tsukiyomi had been set, but still… _could Madara have figured out how to revert its sealing powers and had freed Nagato?_ Itachi hoped his conjectures stayed as hypothesis, thus if he were right, that would also mean…

"I don't see any chakra source close", Sasuke straightened up, scanning the area. He was still slightly hag-ridden and had to focus on his balance when he stood up. Itachi was still kneeled on the ground, lost in his thoughts. When no reply was given, Sasuke became aware of his brother's absence.

"You were friends", Sasuke had wanted to voice it as a question, but ended up making it sound like a statement.

"Huh?" Itachi eyed his brother confused, arching his brows as he also stood up before him.

"You and that… uhm, Nagato."

_Friends._ Itachi studied Sasuke's face; trying to sentence if it was either interest, jealousy or a mix of both what sheeted his little brother's deep gaze. _Friends? _Itachi couldn't help but chuckle modestly at Sasuke's ignorance about his life.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke's features shaped what seemed like a pout, which made Itachi snigger just a little care freer.

"He was Akatsuki's leader." Sasuke would've never guessed and was clearly not expecting that, telling by the look on his face.

"Ah… wait, wasn't Madara the leader?"

"Madara was pulling the strings from the shadows back then; Nagato was _the face to the public._" Itachi though it would be best to obviate the complexity of Nagato's sevenfold body transmigration to Sasuke.

"What about your partner?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to mask his inquisitiveness. Itachi curved a faint smile, amused by Sasuke's interest.

"What about him?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrows before his brother's unexpected teasing.

"How was he?"

"I'm pretty sure you met him", Itachi's grin grew wider at Sasuke's baffled stare, "Tall, bluish, big sword..."

"The shark man!" Sasuke's mind flew back in time, spotting in his memory the Akatsuki member that had informed him of Itachi's request to duel alone and with whom he had further on engaged in conversation when discussing about his plans to crush Konoha.

"Well, I used to call him Kisame-"

"How many were you? Were you all partnered in couples?" Sasuke tilted his head sideways to break eye contact, abashed by his sudden hastiness. There was a continuous controversy battling in his insides; he wanted to know about his brother, yet he was still unsure of how much he wanted to know. How much he was actually _ready_ to know. How much was Itachi willing to reveal anyway?

"Numbers changed, but yes, we were mainly partnered in couples."

A_katsuki. _To Itachi, it felt as if he had been overlooking Kisame's joking just yesterday. That was of course, until reality- _or illusion_? Hit him, reminding him months had passed since his death and how things had drastically changed. Anyone sane would obviously say to worse.

"I wasn't aware you were so interested in Akatsuki", Itachi glanced up at the sky, its heavy clouds now dissipating, allowing the bright sun to resettle, "I thought your stay would've already allowed you to learn enough." Sasuke noticed the thin gloom Itachi's voice carried; he wasn't so foolish to not know by now Itachi hadn't particularly been _pleased_ by Sasuke's short collaboration with Akatsuki. Itachi glared back at his brother, only to find Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"We should keep moving", Itachi suggested, starting to walk towards the woods, "Madara will find us sooner or later. I'd prefer later."

Sasuke watched his brother slowly walk away. _"__You need to know about him… this man who risked everything for the shinobi world… you need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life!"_

"It's not Akatsuki", Sasuke spoke confident. Itachi stopped on his tracks and glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder, "I may not fully understand yet why you did everything you did. I may not _ever _fully understand", Sasuke's hands briefly turned into fists but relaxed as he took a deep breath. He could feel Itachi's attentive gaze set on him. "And there are many things I still do not know. But…" he shut his eyes, mentally going through what he was about to say before he reopened them and stared at Itachi, who was by then standing side faced, also glaring at him.

"But I know how you died", Sasuke held his ground, although his struggle was quite noticeable, "Now… I want to know how you lived."

Itachi hardly managed to appease his astonishment. _I want to know how you lived_. It was something so tragically limited; life. How it drained before one's eyes, how themselves weeded life with graceful lethality under orders; and even without them. _I want to know how you lived_. _"Do you really? Do you really want to know what I've seen?" _Itachi was tempted to reassure, but they both know he wouldn't, just as well as they knew they were things that weren't needed to be voiced; thus they have already been shared through their crimson wells of sins. Yet, before Sasuke, under the countless layers of misdeeds; Itachi felt in peace. And for that; he allowed himself to smile gratefully at him before speaking. Because while even being a living dead, weighting the burden of his errors; Sasuke still stood before him, willing to know. Willing to _listen_. And to Itachi, that was far more than he should have been granted.

"That will take time", Itachi grinned, friendly gesturing at Sasuke to move along as he renewed his pace. Sasuke smirked as he cached up; it's not like he was expecting a staggering reply from the beginning.

"He _have_ time."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Is it me, or do I practically keep adding more and more mysteries in every damn chapter? (And you KNOW it's not just me). Oh well, what can I say, if you're looking for a plain and forthright plot; this is not going to be it, (as if you hadn't already noticed by now xD). <strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, dear readers and remember; REVIEWS make my day :) **


End file.
